You Were Always The Last Stop
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Spoilers for 2x16. Based on a spoiler pic I saw. He was always the one for her. She would never stop fighting even if she no longer has the will for it.
1. Chapter 1

**You Were Always The Last Stop**

**Spoilers for 2x16. Based on a spoiler pic I saw. He was always the one for her. She would never stop fighting even if she no longer has the will for it. **

**I do hope you like this guys! I hate that Snowing is fighting even if it is the most normal thing to do, given that they are human beings but still. I need sweetness like the one we saw in 2x10 **

**thanks in advance for reading! Dedicated to my friends! You know who you are and I thank you for always being a source of inspiration. **

**I don't own Once Upon A Time even if A certain Prince Charming does own my heart. Lol All mistakes do belong to me and I apologize in advance for any of them. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

"David!" Snow could see how he was thrown from inside the shop to the street. Her heart stopped as she rushed to his side. He was there, frigid and with his arm protecting his side just like the time she had found him in Emma's nursery. To be honest she was sure that would the last time she would see him until she was taken away from this world and yet, destiny had other plans. Snow could feel someone behind her. Emma and Grumpy. They were also there. She fell beside her husband "Charming, come on. Please" He did not open his eyes. Snow could feel her heart almost beating out of her chest. She turned him so he was completely looking up. She looked around to see Emma, she looked down at her father horrified. Snow did only what she knew would wake him. She kissed him. She waited but nothing happened. This wasn't a curse that needed to be broken, this was a crime committed out of hate.

"Snow" She felt Grumpy's grip on her shoulder. "We need to move him"

"No" She told herself. This couldn't be happening again. The curse had saved his life almost 30 years before but Snow knew better than anyone that magic could not bring back the dead."David" She felt Emma lean closer to the still body, she touched his neck.

"He's got a pulse" She heard her daughter faintly say. She didn't know what to do next. It was like it all happened in slow motion. Grumpy and Emma moved David to the sheriff's car parked near the shop. Snow could see Emma tense about leaving Neal alone with Regina and Cora but that did not matter to her, she then saw the same man, Neal leave the store and walk towards them. He asked them if they needed help and Emma instructed him wait by the car with Grumpy. She did not know exactly how but Emma had somehow managed to drag her inside the car.

* * *

"Snow?" Emma called her mother's name once they were at the hospital and Dr. Whale had wheeled David away and she wasn't allowed to go in. Emma held a coke in one hand "Here, drink it."

She couldn't even bear to look at Emma. "I..."

"Hey" Emma's hand reached hers and gave her a gentle squeeze "He'll be fine, David's tough" Snow smiled softly at what she had said. "He is going to be fine" It was then and there that Snow snapped out of whatever had taken over her. Henry had just arrived.

"What happened?" The boy asked worriedly. He was being closely followed by Neal who gave Emma and apologetic smile. Snow ceased an eyebrow at her daughter and she shrugged. This was not the time of the place to ask questions about Neal. "Is Gramps going to be okay? Did Regina did this?" Snow noticed Henry had not called her mom and the glare on the boy's face was so sad that she was moved what the connection Henry had made with Charming "Can we see him?"

"We don't know anything yet kid" Emma told him taking a seat next to Snow. Henry looked up at Neal and he gave him an encouraging smile. It the moment had been different Emma would have kicked Neal out but she did not have the heart or energy to make a scene and she knew that Henry didn't need it either.

Snow watched her daughter and wondered why she was so calm, specially if she and Henry were around Neal and then she saw the sadness in Emma's eyes. She had not been as close to David as she had with her but after all that had happened Emma was really trying to bond with him, even if it was over silly things.

As time passed, the waiting room began to be more crowded. Red was there and she had her arms around Snow comforting her, soothing her, Grumpy and the others were there too.

"A lot of people care about him" Neal commented as he sat far away chair with his son. He could not ignore Emma's piercing eyes on him.

"Yeah well, he is a prince and he is a really good one, the best" Henry said placing his hands on his face.

"Sounds like is one of a kind" Neal smiled at Henry. Emma stood up then and walked to them.

"You have to go" She told Neal. Henry glanced at his mom but instantly gave up as Emma was not having any of his puppy eyes tricks. "Thank you so much for everything but I... I can't deal with you right now" Neal smiled and stood up. Henry felt Neal's hand on his head and smiled up at him.

"Sure, umm call me if you need..." Neal said.

"What I need is for you to go" Emma said dryly.

"Henry" Red called the boy sensing the tension near by "Come on buddy, why don't you sit with Snow for a second?" Henry groaned.

"Why can't he stay?" Henry asked Emma annoyed "He helped you..."

"Henry..." Emma sighed frustrated "I can't do this right now okay?"

"What?" Henry said. "He is my dad so this is his family too and I want him to stay"

"He is not..." Emma stopped on her tracks. She remembered how the trip to New York had gone and the fact that Henry was still mad at her for lying about Neal. It was hard enough for her to understand Neal had turned out to be Mr. Gold's son. "We need to focus on David right now"

"Your mom is right buddy" Neal knelt in front of Henry. "I should go...I'll see you soon okay?"

"But..." Henry pouted.

"Listen buddy I know this is really hard for you to understand but I... I don't really belong here, not right now at least"

"But you love her!" Henry hissed. He looked up to see Emma, she was pale. "Please"

"I can't Henry" Neal looked at Emma. "I really need to fix things up before I am even worthy of your mom, can you understand that?I really hurt her" Emma felt the urge to cry but she wasn't going to let Neal see her cry for him. She had done that already. Long ago. Henry nodded and Neal gave Emma one last smile before leaving.

"I'm sorry kid" Emma placed a hand on Henry's knee as she sat next to him.

"Are you?" He said bluntly. "Whatever" Henry stood up and crossed the room to sit next to Snow. Emma watched him as a sharp pain pressed her heart.

"Emma" She heard someone whisper beside her. It was Ruby "Are you okay?"

"My kid hates me and David might die, yeah I'm great" She said sarcastically. Ruby placed a hand on her own.

"It will be okay, you just have to give him time, he might have a hard time understanding why you can't really be with Neal right now" Red said softly.

"Or not ever" Emma said bitterly "I don't think I'll ever forgive him" Emma glanced at Henry who was curled up against Snow. She seemed to be telling him something that made him smile.

"Maybe you wont or maybe you will" Red told her. "Who knows? Only time will tell"

"I don't think time will fix my relationship with Neal, nothing can" Emma said sadly. Red sighed.

"You forgave your parents who you thought had abandoned you. What should Neal be any different?"

Emma thought of this for a moment. "Because... it's different."

"Are you sure about that?" Red asked. "Listen, I do not mean to question you but I know what is is like to have to make a great sacrifice for the one you love and that seems to be what Neal did to protect you. To make sure you found your parents"

* * *

Dr. Whale came into the waiting room after a long wait. His face was calm but hard to read. Emma, Snow and Red stood up quickly.

"How is he?" Red asked him. He gave her a soft smile. "Can we see him?"

"Yes, for now he's been stabilized but it is unsure when he will wake up" He saw Snow flinch at his response. "He has a couple broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder but he is... extremely resilient, he is a fighter" Whale said softly. Snow smiled at him gratefully.

"Go on" Ruby told Snow. Henry who was now standing up whispered something in his grandmother's ear.

"Sure, I'll make sure to tell him that Henry" The young boy offered her a wide smile.

"Tell him we love him" Red told her friend softly. Emma nodded softly unable to say a word, she reached out to take her mother's hand for a moment and Snow touched her cheek. Emma smiled as she watched her mother follow Dr. Whale down the hall.

* * *

**Yay I finished! I wasn't sure when it was safe to stop! Well I do hope I made the character's justice and I handled the Emma/Neal situation right, I am really nervous about that one. **

**This is a Snow and Charming focused story but will also feature other pairings. So what's the verdict? Please let me know what you think! **

**Until Next time! And thanks again for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Were Always The Last Stop**

**Spoilers for 2x16. Based on a spoiler pic I saw. He was always the one for her. She would never stop fighting even if she no longer has the will for it.**

**I do hope you like this guys! I hate that Snowing is fighting even if it is the most normal thing to do, given that they are human beings but still. I need sweetness like the one we saw in 2x10**

**thanks in advance for reading! Dedicated to my friends! You know who you are and I thank you for always being a source of inspiration.**

**I don't own Once Upon A Time even if A certain Prince Charming does own my heart. Lol All mistakes do belong to me and I apologize in advance for any of them.**

** A/N: This is not my thing but this chapter includes some sexytimes... Nothing too graphic but still... I hope it doesn't suck! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

As she sat down on the chair next to the bed she glanced up at her husband. Why was it that he was always the one been thrown down from somewhere? He was always taking the hits for her.

She was done fighthing. She was so sick and tired of it. It had been all they've ever done. They could never catch a break. She was barely blinking when there was trouble again.

She was done.

"I don't know what to do anymore" She gasped. She took his hand. It was warm and yet she felt his calloused fingers brush with hers and she shivered. "I don't even think I have the will to stand up to all of this anymore"

_Yes you do. You are the strongest person I know. _

She swore she could hear him answering back. It was like he was always one step ahead. Like they were always in sync. Emma had called it annoying and yet for her it was the most amazing thing ever. Their love was beyond their own understanding. It was more than physical. More than spiritual. It was certainly magic.

Snow remembered the time Charming had told her about the day she bit the apple. He had told her he wasn't sure what it had been but he had felt her pain. She would later joke about if their love was really that powerful since he hadn't experienced the pain of childbirth.

Then she thought of Emma and how much she loved her. She had been the greatest gift he could have given her. Their baby was more amazing than either of them ever expected. Even with the hardships she had gone trough. Snow often thought of her husband's sitauton and Emma's. He had been loved, that was true and he had been raised right by Ruth but he took on the responsabilities that weren't really his to begin with. He had been forced to be something he really wasn't. Not at first anyway. The same thing had happened with Emma. She had been ripped away from her parents and turned into something she wasn't. "You need to wake up... I can't do this on my own"

No. She couldn't be losing him again. She had just found him. They were getting to know each other once more. In every level.

She remembered one day that she had been mad at him because he could not make up his mind about the house and he told her that he didn't really wanted to stay in town. She was pissed. This was their chance to be happy.

_She had come home later that day, stains of tears on her cheeks. The lights of the apartment were off. "Emma?" _

_"I sent her and Henry for ice cream" Her husband's voice had said in the darkness. She could see him barely. _

_"What are you doing?" She asked. She was still mad at him. _

_"I am saying I am sorry" He finally turned on the dim lights of the living room. _

_"Really?" She ceased an eyebrow at him. _

_"Yes, I have realized I have taken for granted what I've been given" He walked closer to her. His blue eyes sparkled. "I finally have you back and that is all that should really matter. I was stupid" _

_"Maybe I was being..." She was silenced by a kiss. It started slow but quickly grew passionate and a bit too desperate. "What was that for?" She asked once they broke apart for air. _

_"It's part of my apology" David smiled softly as he brushed her cheek gently. Snow smiled softly. "I realized you were right... I couldn't be thinking clearly... I mean this place it's Emma's home, Henry is from here and I just wanted to take that away from them." _

_"I..." She placed her hands on his chest. "I understand why you want to come back, I mean Storybrooke was barely your home... You stayed sleep all of those years, while the rest of us..." _

_"What should we do now?" He asked softly. "If you want to stay here. Raise our family here then..."_

_"Right now I just want you to kiss me" She told him softly. And he did, Smiling against her lips. He battled for control with his tongue once she granted him access. He then moved to the pulse point on her neck and she gave him a soft moan. She then felt his lips disappear. "Charming what are you..." He was kneeling down. His face at the level of her skirt... _

_It was only moments later that they were on the bed. Clothes had been unaccounted for. "Are you sure Emma won't be home soon?" She asked as he closed the curtain of their bedroom. _

_"Just in case... I left a tie in the door" _

"You have to wake up, David, I can't do this without you... I cannot be Snow White without my Prince" She leaned closer to the bed and rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. "I love you"

* * *

**So maybe sexy times werent that sexy hahaha anyways... what did you think?**


End file.
